Frogs and Princes
by apracot
Summary: It's true what they say... sometime's you need to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your Prince Charming.


Ok this is something that came to me when I was watching a movie. Right so this story is set five year in the future, and Emily's married.  
_

"A girl may have to kiss a lot of frogs before she finds her Prince Charming." – Victoria Clayton.  
_

Hotch pulled in on the driveway of Emily's two storey, white picket fence, suburban house... which the whole team had laughed at, at the thought of Emily of all people living in something so homely... and jumped out of his car, making his way up the path to the front door.

He really didn't like disturbing Emily on her only day off, but she'd left her jacket at his place when she'd come over for drinks the night before and he'd wanted to give it back to her before he went in to work, not to mention the fact that he liked any excuse to spend time with her.

He knew this wasn't good... he knew he shouldn't feel this way about her, I mean she was married, she had a son, Christ sakes he was even friends with her husband! But he couldn't help it; he couldn't help but love her.

With a sigh he rang her door bell and waited for an answer. After a moment he rang it again and then knocked briefly, just to make sure that if there was anyone there his presence would be known.

He then looked over to her garage, which was lying open, and seen that Jason's car wasn't in there. This lead him to the conclusion that they were out somewhere for the day, so he went to go back to his car when he heard it... he heard a TV in the living room.

He walked back to the door and peaked through the window and saw the TV playing a cartoon in the corner. He still thought they were out, and pulled his spare key out of his pocket to open the door and turn off the TV, knowing that if it was left on Emily and Jason would be receiving an electricity bill higher than the cost of all they're electrical appliances put together.

He was surprised to find that the door wasn't locked and even more surprised, when he stepped into the house and found that it wasn't in fact empty.

"Uncle Hotch!" Exclaimed Emily's three year old son Finn, as the young boy jumped of the couch and ran towards his godfather, looking upset.

"Hey Finn, what's the matter buddy?" He asked as he bent down to his obviously upset godson.

"I don't know. Mommy 'nd daddy wewe fighting 'gain 'nd daddy got angwy and weft and now mommy won't stop cwying!" The young boy told Hotch as he also began to cry.

"Where's mommy now?" Hotch asked quickly as he rubbed the young boys back comfortingly.

"In hew woom." Finn told him with a sniffle.

"Ok buddy, you go back and watch TV and I'll go and talk to mommy." Hotch told him, as he stood back up again.

Finn nodded and ran back to the couch as Hotch turned towards the stairs and made his way up them, taking them two at a time, before walking down the upstairs hall and stopping outside the second bedroom, which he knew was Emily and Jason's room.

He heard soft crying from inside the room and his heart broke a little as he knocked on the door gently before pushing it open slowly and walking into the dark room.

"Emily?" He called out softly, aiming his voice to the silhouette in the corner, which the light was shining on to reveal the left side of her back only.

"Hotch?" Emily replied in confusion, though not looking over at him.

"Yea Em it's me, I came to drop off your jacket and Finn told me you were upset... is there anything I should know?" He asked her uncertainly, as he made his way into the room a little.

"Jason left me just there a while ago." Emily informed him, knowing that there was no point in lying to a profiler or her friend.

"I'm sorry Em." Hotch told her, his words being truthful despite the fact that he had wanted this to happen from the day they'd gotten engaged.

He slowly made his way into the room and walked around the bed to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and pulling her closer so her head was leaning against his side.

"You know it's sort of weird." Emily informed him. "When he walked out, I couldn't help think of how Haley left you... it was for the same reasons." She told him sadly, sniffling a little as she spoke.

"Let's just hope a psychotic maniac doesn't hunt Jason down as well." Hotch joked trying to lighten the mood.

This comment caused Emily to let out a small giggle and she subconsciously snuggled closer to Hotch as she felt suddenly drawn to him... not that Hotch minded in the slightest.

"Don't get my hopes up." Emily told him after a moment.

"Wow." Hotch said after Emily spoke. "What did he do to deserve a homicidal maniac on his tail?"

"You mean other than sleep with every member of the female species... other than me of course." Emily replied sarcastically.

When Emily said this Hotch's jaw almost hit the floor in shock... how could any heterosexual male cheat on Emily Prentiss? Not only was she funny and smart, but she was still just as drop dead gorgeous as she'd been five years ago, despite the fact that she'd had a child since then.

"He did what?" Hotch exclaimed, still reeling in shock and disgust.

"Mhm," Emily replied sadly, "And of course he then had the balls to blame me for our 'unstable' relationship." She fumed, obviously hitting the anger stage. "HAD the balls being factual as well as metaphorical if I ever see him again." She added.

"He did what?" Hotch repeated, being far too angry at the moment to form a better sentence.

"Yea, he said that me working away from home on cases so much was putting a strain on our relationship and that the only reason he cheated on me was because he missed me, but that he didn't want to be with me anymore because it was too difficult to look after Finn while I was away, and he didn't feel a spark anymore." Emily told Hotch, anger seething in every word.

"Emily," Hotch said quietly, turning to face her and taking her hand in his own, "You are worth so much more than he is, never forget that." He told her truthfully.

"I know, I just... I just... I don't ever want to see him again." She finished sadly and bitterly.

"And you don't have to." Hotch promised her. "You and Finn are coming to my place until you're back on your feet, Finn can share a room with Jack." He told her.

"And where would I sleep?" Emily asked, seeing the flaw in Hotch's plan.

"You'd sleep in my bed and I'd take the couch." Hotch told her, secretly hopping that now that Jason was out of the picture he wouldn't need to take the couch forever.

"No, I couldn't put you out of your bed Hotch, I'll just call JJ or Garcia and a..." She told him.

"Emily," Hotch said cutting her off. "Believe me when I tell you I want you to stay with me." He told her, cupping her face in his hand and tilting it towards him as he spoke.

"I'll go and tell Finn we're leaving then." Emily replied a little breathlessly... the fact that Hotch's hands were touching her face knocking her off balance a little.

"Good, I'll wait for you downstairs." Hotch replied, lifting his hands away from her face reluctantly as he stood up and made his way back outside to his car.

Hotch looked around him once, to make sure Emily and Finn weren't yet making their way out of the house, before he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and without hesitation his speed dial one.

"Rossi?" Rossi answered after two rings.

"Dave, is the team with you?" Hotch asked quickly, not having time for niceties as he knew Emily would be coming out any minute.

"Give me two seconds and they can be, they're all in the break room for their morning cup." Rossi told him as he got up quickly from his desk and made his way down to the rest of the team, sensing urgency in his old friend's voice. "Right we're all here, and you're on speaker so what's the problem?" He asked after a moment.

"Garcia, I need you to find out where Jason is." Hotch said immediately, figuring that he could explain later.

"Emily's husband Jason?" Garcia replied uncertainly. "Well its Em's day off so he'll either be at home with her or wrapping up that civil case he bored us all half to death with last time we were out." She informed him, remembering how she'd almost fallen asleep as he'd droned on about some case, and how she'd wondered how Emily had ever fallen for him, as she was so much more interesting and fun than Jason was.

"Oh believe me he's not at home." Hotch told them all bitterly. "He broke up with Emily and the long and short of it is, he wasn't exactly nice about it, so Garcia; I need you to track him down and then I need you to go over and 'talk' to him."

"Say no more boss man, Jason Price can consider himself lucky he's survived until now." An obviously angry Garcia replied.

"Thanks' guys... oh and I won't be in today, I'm going to take Emily back to mine." Hotch told them all.

"Hotch, we'd kick your ass if you didn't stay of work today and look after our princess." Morgan told him, also sounding angry, but trying to inject humour in his voice.

"Exactly... and tell Emily we'll come over at lunch time." JJ added, sounding sorry for her friend.

"Right, will do... see you tomorrow." Hotch told them all before hanging up the phone.

"Really? You're sending a mob after Jason?" Came Emily's amused voice from behind Hotch causing him to jump slightly.

"It's the least he deserves." Hotch replied calmly, as he turned to face Emily, a small smile on his face. "I hope you don't mind me telling the team?" He asked, suddenly realising that she might not want anyone to know yet, just like he had when Haley had left him.

"With Garcia and Rossi on the team... even if I did try and hide it I wouldn't succeed for more than half a second." Emily joked as she made her way towards Hotch's car... her go bag in one hand and Finn's batman bag full of his clothes in the other.

"Where's Finn?" Hotch asked, realising that the young boy wasn't beside his mother.

"He's using the big boy potty, and he'll be here in a second." Emily stated, proud at her sons achievement.

Hotch smiled at this, before taking the bags Emily was carrying off her and loading them into the trunk of his SUV.

~.~.~.~.~

Hotch sighed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he washed his face, that evening.

It'd been a long day, and his house had been like a pit stop for various members of the team, as they'd been stopping over all day to check up on Emily... Garcia only leaving after three hours, when Emily threatened to kill her if she didn't get back to work.

Hotch dried his face on a towel and exited the bathroom, heading to his room now where Emily was going to spend the night as he slept on the couch and Finn shared a room with Jack.

He knocked softly, and once he head her soft voice call him into the room, he pushed the door open and found her curled up in a ball in the far corner of his bed, with her arms wrapped around her knees, which were firmly tucked as close to her chest as possible.

"Emily." Hotch called softly, for the second time that day.

"Yea?" Emily replied, sounding distant as she spoke.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hotch asked her as he made his way into the room and sat beside her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to his chest.

"I was just thinking." Emily replied with a tired sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts then." Hotch murmured, as he rested his head on the side of hers as they both stared at the cream bedroom wall facing them.

"I don't know." Emily sighed again. "I've been trying to think... and I don't know if I ever really loved him." She told Hotch.

"You must have if you married him... if you had a son with him." Hotch told her, even though he wished that she really didn't love him.

"I know... that's just it, even when Jason proposed, I remember there was this little part of me, screaming at me and telling me to say no... To just follow my heart and say no to him." Emily confessed.

"Then why didn't you say no?" Hotch questioned.

"Because... there was a bigger part of me telling me that the reason that I wanted to say no was a stupid reason... and that I was thirty eight years old, and that marrying Jason was an ok idea... I mean he was good looking, dull as dish water, but good looking, not that I'm vain, but if I was going to marry on impulse I may as well get a looker... and marrying him would be my last chance at becoming a mother someday so I thought I may as well take it." Emily replied honestly.

"Can I ask what the reason for saying no was?" Hotch questioned, not sure if Emily was ready to open up to him.

"You." She replied, so quietly that he had to ask her to repeat herself.

"What did you say Emily?" He asked, not believing his ears.

"You Hotch, I said you... because you're the reason I should have said no... Jason never made my heart flutter like you do, he never made me smile like you do, he's not as handsome, or as smart, or as funny, and he sure as hell isn't as understanding." Emily concluded sadly.

"Emily I..." Hotch started, but she cut him off.

"I get it if you don't feel the same... and if you don't then we can blame this on my fragile emotional state and go back to normal... but I don't want to Aaron, I want a new normal... I want a normal where I wake up next to you every morning, and where Jack and Finn are brothers, and where my long hours don't matter because you work the same hours, and you understand." She told him, the sadness evident in her voice.

"We're not blaming this on a fragile emotional state." Hotch told her after a brief second.

"Really?" Emily asked sounding both hopeful and excited.

"Really." Hotch replied. "Because then I would feel bad doing this." He told her.

Before Emily had time to react she felt Hotch's lips crash against hers out of nowhere. It was at first, a soft gently kiss, meant to express their feelings, but after a moment one of Hotch's hand moved to the back of Emily's head and the other to her lower back, and grabbing her hair he pulled her closer, until she was flush against him and she reached one leg over him so she could straddle his waist and wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He then trailed his tongue lightly against her bottom lip, begging her to let him in, which she happily and hungrily obliged to, as they explored each other's mouths, battling for dominance until Emily finally let Hotch win.

After a while the need for air became vital and the pair broke apart reluctantly, both breathing heavily. While Emily caught her breath, leaning against Hotch's head for support, Hotch began placing soft, loving kisses across her collarbone and up her neck, sucking and biting slightly to mark his territory.

"Stop." Emily moaned reluctantly after a moment. "I'll probably have to face Jason tomorrow... or the next day, and I really don't want to have to do that with love bites on my neck."

"You could show him what he's missing." Hotch reasoned in between kisses, as he continued his assault on her neck and chest.

Emily tried to disagree with this, but was rudely interrupted by Hotch's mouth attaching itself to hers again, and all coherent thoughts left her mind as he bit her bottom lip, and moved his hands to under her pyjama top.

~.~.~.~.~

"You know it's true what they say." Emily murmured happily, sometime a lot later as she lay on top of Hotch's naked body tracing random patterns on his well toned chest.

"And what do 'they' say?" Hotch asked her, as he ran his hands up and down her bare back slowly, stopping every now and again to massage her a little.

"That you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince." Emily told him happily.

"And am I your prince?" Hotch asked happily.

"I think so... but you'll need to kiss me again so I can make sure." Emily teased.

"Well princess, your wish is my command." Hotch replied, as he kissed her, first on the nose, then on both her cheeks and finally on the lips softly but passionately.

"Yea." Emily breathed out when they broke apart.

"Yea what?" Hotch asked with a smile as he licked his lips.

"Yea you're my prince." She clarified happily before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Good... because you're my princess Emily Prentiss, and I love you... I always have loved you and I always will love you." Hotch informed her when they pulled apart again.

"I love you too." Emily replied with a seductive smile.

"Glad to hear it." Hotch replied, before flipping Emily over, and pinning her beneath him, trailing more soft kisses down her body.  
_

Right, so I hope you liked the story. Tell me what you thought. =)


End file.
